


Heaven

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio is an aspiring dancer, working hard to get into the school of his dreams when he meets shy, piano student Lovino. They make a deal to teach each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promiscuous_Pidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/gifts).



> "And those who were seen dancing were though tot be insane by those who could not hear the music." - Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
> Heaven (Candlelight mix) by DJ Sammy is a great cover, you should listen to it!

Antonio stretches out, slowly pulling himself to his feet. He has to get this routine down and he has to get it down soon, otherwise he risks losing his spot at the school. He stretches his leg up over his head, using a bar to balance himself. He puts on the music afterwards, going through the movement. During the part where he’s supposed to have his partner’s help, he wobbles and falls to his knees, drawing the attention of the boy watching him from the door. 

Lovino hides behind the door, afraid to be caught watching. He peeks back in. “A-Are you okay?” He asks softly, clutching his jacket in his hands. Antonio looks up, smiling at his classmate. He stands up, inviting him inside. 

“Yes, I’m fine. How long were you standing at that door?” He asks, turning off the music and giving Lovino a small smile. Lovino blushes darkly, looking at the ground and holding the strap of his bag a little tighter. 

“I watch you dance every day. My piano lesson is across the hall and I get out about halfway through your dance, so I always come to watch. You get better every time I see you.” He whispers, eyes trace over Antonio’s face quickly before he looks down at his feet again. “You are so graceful, and yet so passionate. I could never dance with as much emotion as you. I only wish I could.” He shifts uncomfortably. He can feel Antonio’s eyes burning into him. 

“Well… How about I teach you to dance… And you can teach me piano, right?” He asks, drawing Lovino into the dance room. He smiles at him, a comforting smile that only shoots nerves through Lovino, making his heart ache. He never knew that smile would be directed at him one day. 

“Oh gosh… Um… I have two left feet, there’s no use in teaching me.” Lovino lets go of his bag when Antonio sets it to the side. Antonio chuckles at him, gently removing his jacket as well. 

“Anyone can dance if they want to learn. You don’t have to be good to dance.” He whispers, pulling Lovino close, his chest against Lovino’s back. Lovino’s cheeks light up in blush. “What’s your name?” He asks as he moves Lovino into the stretches, then starts to do them with him, a serene smile on his face. 

Lovino can’t do some of the stretches, so he just blushes awkwardly and waits for Antonio to move on. Once the music is playing, Lovino lets Antonio lead him into a few moves, stumbling the whole time. Antonio is graceful, and Lovino is not. He can’t complete the movements as well as Antonio, but it doesn’t seem to matter to the Spaniard. 

After another hour, Lovino is sweating horribly. “Oh my god, dancing sucks.” He mutters, revelling in the beautiful laugh Antonio gives him in response. “At least I don’t sweat like this when I play piano, I smell awful!” He whines, tying his sweater around his waist. Antonio watches him, amusement playing across his face. 

“Yes, well, dancing is just a little more active, right? You’re gonna be a little sore tomorrow, but I recommend you bring something to dance in.” He ruffles Lovino’s sweaty locks before turning the music off. “Here.” He scribbles down phone number and hands it to Lovino. “Text me when you can show me how to play, and I’ll meet you. I always thought it would be nice to learn an instrument.” 

“Alright… I’ll text you when I find out… Thanks…” Lovino takes a deep breath and smiles as Antonio leaves the room, heart pounding in his chest. His smile gets so wide that his cheeks start to hurt. He couldn’t be more excited if he tried.


	2. Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Be with someone who does not steal the tranquility of your solitude. Together may you defy the definition by sharing each moment in unison." - Lynette Simeone

Lovino had to beg his teacher to let him practice on the piano, telling him that he wanted to show a friend his piano skills. Minutes later, Antonio is in the room. The teacher had left, reminding Lovino to lock up when he’s done. Lovino smiles slightly when Antonio walks in, gesturing him over. “Here, sit on the bench. I’ll play part of a song for you and show you how to do it.” He smiles happily. 

Antonio sits down beside Lovino. “I want to hear you play something first. Anything. The first song that comes to mind.” His eyes rove over the attractive Italian’s face, from his stern lips softened into a relaxed frown to his passionate eyes that can’t seem to find somewhere to look for more than a second. Lovino nods, swallowing nervously. It’s one thing to show someone how to play, then errors are expected. But to play an entire song? He can’t play half as well as Antonio can dance. He nods slowly, a blush heating his cheeks. 

“Okay. I’ll play you Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. It’s my favourite.” He whispers. Antonio nods and stands up, giving Lovino room, but also wanting to stretch to the soothing music. “Have you ever noticed that it sounds like a couples dance. Something sad, slow, like death. It sounds like the people loved each other very much, but that they had given themselves over to death. It sounds like… It sounds like they had just given up.” He readies himself to play as he speaks, not noticing that he had completely caught Antonio up with his explanation. 

“Don’t you think that’s incredibly sad? But you can still feel the love they have for each other towards the end of the first movement. It gets a little more passionate before dying down again… Am I reading too much into a classical song? I’m sorry, you probably just want to hear the music. Would you like me to play you all three movements, or just the first?” Lovino turns to look at Antonio, trying not to get caught in his gaze. It always looks like Antonio is thinking about more than he’s letting on. Lovino’s afraid to delve into it, because then he risks being lost forever. 

Antonio chuckles softly, shaking his head. “Hey, I don’t think it’s ridiculous at all. But I’m curious as to what you think the second movement is about. Your analysis only really seems to hold any weight about the first movement. Could it be that my little pianist holds a favourite for the first movement in particular. That’s what everyone knows as the Moonlight Sonata. Most people would never even know there was more left to the song.” He responds, stifling a laugh as Lovino’s head shoots up. 

“You are correct, my favourite lies with the first movement of the song. The rest doesn’t really seem to have any place with it, but I usually play the whole thing as it’s good practice.” He blushes. “And I still feel like it’s incredibly sad. Just because the second movement brings it away from that, it does not change the somber tone of the first movement.” Lovino retorts, sitting up a little straighter. “Though, you did not answer my question Antonio. Would you like me to play all three movements?” He asks. 

“I would absolutely love to hear you play all three movements.” He decides, moving back, allowing Lovino to relax. He watches with deep interest, enjoying that Lovino has to shake himself out before he plays. It’s cute, he decides. When the music starts, Antonio stretches, occasionally allowing himself a sideways glance at Lovino. Despite the seriousness of the song, his nose is crinkled and his tongue is poking from between his lips ever so slightly as he focuses. 

Antonio starts to dance slowly after he finishes his stretches, moving to the rhythm of the song. When it’s over, Antonio has barely broken a sweat, but he applauds quickly. “I can tell when you play that the first movement is your favourite. If you’ll allow some criticism, you put more care into making sure you hit every note correctly in the first movement, but you get looser on it in the second. You should watch out for that when you play publicly.” He sits down beside Lovino. “But it was all so beautiful. I’d love to play that, but I’d rather start with something easier. Perhaps, Für Elise?” he asks. Lovino thinks for a moment before nodding. 

“That works. As long as you only do the first part, you should be fine. It does get beyond difficult later in the song.” Lovino shows Antonio the first piece, only playing the right hand so that Antonio can learn that first, then add the left later. After the fifth or sixth time of a missed note resulting in a loud clang and a quiet apology, Lovino smiles softly. “It’s okay, you’re just trying too hard to impress me, aren’t you?” He stands, moving behind Antonio. He leans over him, cheek hovering beside Antonio’s. 

Both boys turn red in the cheeks at the contact, and Antonio’s hand shies away from Lovino’s at first touch, but his hand finally settles. Lovino’s slender fingers rest on top of Antonio’s gently pressing the right keys. He plays them slowly, resting his cheek on Antonio’s neck, as if Antonio can learn anything with Lovino distracting him in such a way. He slowly demonstrates the first part of the song for Antonio, showing incredible patience to the dancer. He understands, after all, he felt the same way during Antonio’s lesson to him. 

Lovino can’t help but want to get closer to Antonio, the smell of his cologne drawing him in. He closes his eyes, playing the music from muscle memory. Antonio gently brings Lovino’s other hand to the ivory keys, closing his eyes and letting Lovino guide him through a new song, one Antonio struggles to identify. The song is played too slow to be recognizable, though Antonio thinks it’s absolutely beautiful. The lights go out, both had sat still much too long, but Antonio doesn’t complain. 

He opens his eyes and watches the dust flecks float through the mid afternoon light, wondering how Lovino would feel, knowing this. Lovino is too lost, too far gone in the music. Antonio smiles, choosing to close his eyes and just feel, listening to the slow plunk of each key, feeling it beneath his fingers. Suddenly the music clicks. 

“You’re playing Swan Lake.” He whispers. The music stutters to a stop. 

“Um… Yes. I heard you listening to it and you danced so beautifully… So I learned it.” He whispers, face bright red as he suddenly leans back, realizing he was snuggled against Antonio’s back. 

“Do you play any other ballet?” 

“I particularly enjoy the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.” He responds. Antonio gets off the bench and nods at the piano, causing Lovino to sit down quickly, blushing still. He starts to play it as Antonio dances. Neither bothers with getting close enough to the light sensors to bring it back, both know their pieces by heart. Antonio’s is entirely improvised, just letting his body find the rhythm, while Lovino’s is rigid and practiced. Somehow, together, they make something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was a romantic and sentimental creature with a tendency towards solitude." - Isabel Allende
> 
> I am so sorry, You ask for part two and I give you literal word vomit. I hope this was as good as you were expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> "She was beautiful. God I loved her. I just didn't know how to show it, that's all." - The Shawshank Redemption (1994)


End file.
